Scratch Little Kitty Cat
by lover1492
Summary: Grimmjow is looking for a mate, and stumbles across a hot-headed Ichigo. AU. Ichigo and Grimmjow live in a world of hybrids. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow are cat hybrids. Ichigo is a lion, and Grimmjow is a Panther MPREG MaleXMale Don't like don't read
1. The call

**Scratch Little Kitty Cat**

**Summary: Grimmjow is looking for a mate, and stumbles across a hot-headed Ichigo. AU. Ichigo and Grimmjow live in a world of hybrids. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow are cat hybrids. (Ichigo is a lion, and Grimmjow is a Panther) Yaoi MaleXMale**

**Rating: Rated M or NC-17 for smex, yaoi, lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

Grimmjow walked down the street in Hueco Mundo, the darkest town in this other-worldly place which could be mistaken for limbo. Its protectors didn't even interfere with their business out of fear of death. He had been hot for days, and to tell the truth, he was starting to get depressed. He had been looking for a mate for a while now, and it was starting to take its toll. He could tell that his control on his spiritual energy was fluctuating crazily from his shifting emotions.

Grimmjow was about to call it a night when a sweet smell entered his nose. He froze, and took a deep whiff of it. He could tell just from the scent. This was THE ONE. Before he knew it, he was running towards the source of the smell. He noticed the change in scenery as it raced by, and realized that he was in Karakura. He had rarely ever been here, and the times he had were mostly only for business purposes.

He dashed into a residential area only to stop at a house with a small healing area off to the side of it. He slowed down when he reached the house, and came to a complete stop outside of a window. The scent was so strong that his whole body was shivering. He took a step, and finally noticed the boner sticking out of his pants. He couldn't help but shudder at the feel of the fabric moving on the sensitive head of his cock. Whoever this person was, they weren't going to be moving for days after Grimmjow got through with them, boy or girl.

He pulled himself up so that he was partially hanging onto the windowsill. Peering in, he was met with a sight that could make even an adult video star pass out. There, lying on a bed was a boy with orange hair who looked no more than 16 years old. He was naked and sweating, his legs cocked open wide, and his toes curled into the sheets. But that wasn't what made Grimmjow loose himself. It was what the boy was doing that drove him over the edge. The boy's fingers were jammed up his hole as his other hand alternated between jerking himself off and playing with one of his cute little gumdrop nipples. His moans were driving Grimmjow crazy.

"Aaaah! Aaaah! I'm…I'm…OH God I want more! AH! AH!"

Grimmjow watched as the boy shook and sprayed his release into his hand. He was a little jealous of that hand, but quickly dismissed the feeling for the lust that shot through his body, mind, and soul. The teen's member shot up again. This time something else came into view that Grimmjow wasn't expecting. His knees buckled, and he fell off the sill, landing on his back at the sight.

He quickly picked hismelf up, and looked again. Sure enough there were two orange cat-ears and tail that were slightly darker than the kid's hair-color. The boy seemed to be tired, and from the cum-soaked sheets, Grim could tell he had come several times. At that moment, the boy turned over, giving Grimmjow a beautiful view of his puckered entrance. He could feel the drool running out of his mouth when the kid's tail approached his stretched hole, and pushed in.

"Aaaah!"

The boy's tail started thrusting in faster until his anal muscles closed tightly around his own tail, and he came. Once again he remained hard, and that was the last of Grimmjow's will. He climbed through the window, and pushed the boy over so that he was lying on his back. He struggled for a bit, but when he smelled Grimmjow, he relaxed.

Grimmjow could see relief flash across the boy's face. He couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face, and decided to "dig in." He kissed his way down the young teen's torso, licking his lips when he got to his member. He took in the erect cock until the tip hit the back of his throat.

"AAAAAHH!" The boy screamed his ecstasy.

This only spurred Grimmjow on, and he began bobbing his head on his almost lover's member. The teen was now thrusting his hips into Grimmjow's mouth, but Grimmjow didn't care. He couldn't wait to taste this sexy kitten. The boy suddenly tensed up, and Grimmjow felt something hot squirt into his mouth. He swallowed it all, then leaned up to kiss him.

"What's your name, boy?"

"K-Kurosaki I-Ichigo. You?," the boy said while shuddering at his reawakened erection. Grimmjow put his mouth next to the boy's ear, and said,

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack."

The small man shivered at the sound and tone of his voice. Grimmjow went for his throat, kissing and licking his Adam's apple before sliding to the junction of his neck and shoulder. Grimmjow heard Ichigo moan, and felt him shivering beneath. It was now or never. He bit into the skin, marking him as his. He held on tighter, trying to restrain Ichigo as his back arched off the bed. He couldn't help the big grin that stretched across his face.

When he released his teeth from the wound, Grimmjow sucked the blood that threatened to run down the boy's chest, and returned his attention to his mouth. He could feel Ichigo trying to regain some dominance. However, Ichigo was HIS submissive, not the other way around. He easily battled Ichigo's tongue back into his own mouth. When the smaller man finally stopped trying to dominate the kiss, Grimmjow broke away in favor of turning him over onto his stomach. He enjoyed the great view of that beautiful virgin entrance. He could tell just by looking at it, and smelling it, that no one had touched HIS Ichigo.

He licked the puckered entrance, earning a deep moan from the boy before inserting his tongue inside and making the him scream Grimmjow's name in ecstasy. Ichigo began fuck himself on Grimmjow's tongue, who just let him. He enjoyed the sight of those lovely ass-cheeks pressing back on his face. All of a sudden, he felt the strong muscles tighten around his tongue, and watched as Ichigo came hard onto the sheets again. Before the teen could protest, he flipped him back over and spread his legs wide open. Grimmjow carefully lined his erection up with Ichigo's entrance. He bent down to the boy's ear and whispered three words in his lover's ear that made the him shiver with want.

"YOU ARE MINE."

He began pushing his swollen cock into the teen, causing him to tense up in discomfort.

"Don't tense or it's gonna hurt more."

Grimmjow could see Ichigo's hesitation, but felt the muscles relax slightly. He could see the pain stretching across the boy's face, so he stopped and gave him a moment to adjust. When the strain on his lover's face dissipated, Grimmjow thrust the rest of the way into him, grazing his prostate purposefully.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Ichigo's scream could have woken the dead, but he started thrusting back onto Grimmjow's swollen cock animatedly.

"Oh my…It hurts so gooood!" He could tell that Ichigo was enjoying himself.

"It's so BIG…Ahn…It's splitting me wide open, but it feels so good."

Grimmjow could tell that the boy had lost all coherent thought when he started thrusting straight into his prostate. He started screaming for more, so Grimmjow pulled out, and turned Ichigo around. He pulled his lover onto his cock, holding him so that his back was leaning against Grimmjow's chest. He started thrusting harder and deeper, trying to drive his lover even crazier. He succeeded, of course. Ichigo's words were so slurred that if Grimmjow hadn't been listening so intently, he wouldn't have understood them.

"Oh… It's so BIG… so HARD… so DEEP. S'like it's spearin' me. Grimmjow…I think m'gonna cum."

When Grimmjow heard these words, he sped up, thrusting deeper and harder. He could feel his release quickly approaching, and he could tell that Ichigo was approaching his end as well.

"Ooh!!…GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM! CUMMINNNNNNG!"

Hot cum shot into the air like a geyser, and Ichigo's walls tightened around Grimmjaw's cock, giving him no choice but to follow him into orgasm. They both fell forward onto the bed, sated. They were happily drowning in the afterglow, when all of a sudden their spirit pressure started flowing off of them, twisting, and twining together. A bright light flashed, and Grimmjow knew right then that they were bound together for life. He carefully pulled out of his mate, and fell to the side, snuggling up to his mate who had already fallen asleep. He couldn't wait for the morning to tell the boy the good news. Before Grimmjow drifted off to sleep, one name drifted in his mind, and one  
only.

_Ichigo…_

* * *

**Hello everyone. I hope you liked chapter 1. it was originally supposed to be a one shot, but as I was writing it, I decided to make it longer. Please review. Also, I'll try to have the sequel up and running as soon as i can, but i can guarantee that it will be out before Thanksgiving. chow chow for now. nya**


	2. The Next Day

**Hello everyone. I am sooo sorry for the late update. I just haven't really felt like writing, so if it sucks, please tell me. I can't find a good Beta Reader that will accept my requet. Also please pray for my aunt who's cancer is spreading. I hope you enjoy, but if you don't. let me know, and I'll rewrite it. Lovems**

**Also rate me on a 1-10 for each chapter and story**

**beta'd by Undacuvasesshyluva**

* * *

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open, only for them to snap open to rest upon a very manly chest. He looked up to see the sleeping face of one of the handsomest men he had ever seen. The man seemed familiar, with his teal hair, but Ichigo couldn't put his finger on it. Something about the man's smell was making his hormones do jumping jacks, and that's when a thought occurred to him.

_Why is such a handsome man laying in front of me?_ Ichigo thought to himself.

_**What King, you don' rememba nothin'?**_

_What are you talking about Shiro? What am I supposed to be remembering?_

The dark spirit sighed and said,

_**King, look down.**_

_What do I need to look down fo-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?_

Ichigo had looked down only to see that both he and the stranger were naked. His eyes lingered on the handsome man's awakening arousal before screaming to his darker spirit.

_WHY THE HELL ARE WE NAKED!? Oh gosh! We didn't-please tell me we didn't- Oh how could this happen!? I'm supposed to save it for my mate. How could I give it up so easily? How could I- _

_**Oh would you shut the fuck up, King? Jeesh, you're saying things before you even know the guy. Do you even know if this guy is your mate?  
**_

_Of course he's not. I would know, wouldn't I? There would be an obvious sign, and I would be able to tell the difference.  
_

_**You know what King, I think he may be your mate. Because you sound like a  
woman by the way you're acting.  
**_

_Oh, shut the hell up. How the hell am I supposed to react to this?  
_

_**I don't know King, just shut up, he's waking up.**_

Ichigo popped out of his mind just in time to watch those pretty teal eyes flutter open to stare into his own brown. A sudden smile broke out on the teal-haired man's face.

"Hey…Ichigo," the man said, voice still rough from sleep. Ichigo gave an awkward smile.

"H-hey!" The man's arms tightened around him, pulling him so close that the man's morning wood was poking him in the stomach.

"Um,…Who are you? I can't remember your name, but your face rings a bell."

Ichigo knew he was a coward, but he didn't want to admit to himself that he had just had sex with a total stranger because he was in heat. The man froze, and then the arm tightened, pulling Ichigo closer rubbing his erection against Ichigo's stomach.

"Heh. So you don't remember this, huh? You were suppressing it that bad that you ended up not knowing who you were doing. Anybody ever told you that you make it worse when you suppress it for too long. Now look. Your body's already shaking with me rubbing against you."

And shaking Ichigo was. The want for the man's cock was traveling through his whole body, making him shiver with need. He was losing his train of thought really fast, and he wasn't entirely sure he cared.

**Grimmjow POV  
**

_Man, waking up to this beauty is a dream come true. He looks so tasty. _

Grimmjow couldn't help but want to fuck him. He pushed the boy so that his back was laid against the bed and kissed him deeply. When he pulled away, he noticed that the boy's ears and tail had popped out. HE snickered.

_Hmm! Bon Appetite! _

**Ichigo POV**

Ichigo couldn't help, but shiver as the man's tongue licked up his neck. It felt so good having this man so close, and the need and want to submit was driving Ichigo wild. He was a little surprised when he was suddenly turned around so that his face was in the sheets, ass in the air. He groaned at the uncomfortable position, but moaned when his tail was lightly pulled up.

"Nyaah!"

Ichigo's body began to spasm again, and he almost felt like he would cum, but it wasn't enough. While Ichigo was trying to catch his breath, he felt something wet circling his anus. His eyes widened in shock, before lowering and becoming half-lidded slits. Ichigo could feel his heat cycle kicking in again at the man's ministrations. He started pushing his ass back into the tongue, trying to get it to enter him, but the man kept pulling back at the last minute.

"Please," Ichigo begged, no longer able to hold back the want shooting sparks through his body. "Please…fuck me."

"AAAAHH!"

The tongue finally pushed in, swirling around the inner walls playfully. Grimmjow soon pressed a finger into the wetted hole, pressing against Ichigo's prostate, and making him cum instantly.

"Hehe, Mmm you taste so good mate."

Ichigo was suddenly flipped over, and was shocked at what he saw. The man's ears and tail had popped out, and his hair had grown longer. That isn't what shocked him, though. It was the way his ears and tail looked. He almost resembled a…PANTHER?!!! OH SHIT!!! Now Ichigo remembered who this sexy god-like man was. He was THE FUCKING GRIMMJOW JAGERJACK, the one and only sex god of Hueco Mundo. From the rumors Ichigo heard around school, Grimmjow was the perfect charmer, and could charm just about anyone into bed with the crook of his finger; male or female. He was also one of the top 10 richest guys of the black-market.

The Espada.

This hunk was the 6th. Ichigo couldn't believe it. He didn't want to be bound for life to a play boy, but his body was betraying him. He couldn't help but want the man in his heat cycled state. He wanted it badly. Ichigo moaned when he felt a thick finger push into him. It felt so good, but he knew it wouldn't be enough. He began riding the finger, hoping to calm the cramped feeling in his stomach. The finger brushed against Ichigo's prostate, making the boy buck and moan louder before another finger was added.

"Oooh… More…I want more!"

Ichigo couldn't help but beg as he pulled his hands up under his chin as a sign of submission. He could tell that Grimmjow got the message when the fingers were pulled out, and replaced with the head of Grimmjow's thick cock rubbing against his entrance. Ichigo shivered in want, trying to lift his hips to press that big member in, but the man just rubbed his entrance teasingly with the tip.

"Say you want my cock, Ichigo. Say you want me."

Ichigo blushed from the dirty words, but the want was clouding his judgment, and he quickly gave the man what he wanted.

"Please…Give it to me. Fill me up. I want you so bad."

Ichigo could hear the need dripping from his own words, but he didn't care. He wanted that dick deep inside of him. He got his wish a second later, when the thick girth pressed into his shivering body, and his back immediately arched off the bed. It hurt, but it also felt good as the man began to piston in and out of his tight orifice.

"Oooh…More…I wanna feel you more."

Ichigo's words were getting sluggish. His mind turned more and more into mush as the man hit his prostate with deadly precision. He moaned like a woman, but couldn't bring himself to hold it in. The thick cock felt so good that he didn't feel like he needed to care.

"Aaah…It feels so good. I feel so full," Ichigo moaned.

"Please make me cum. I wanna cum. You're so big. Please, fuck me harder, deeper!" he begged.

And, fuck him harder Grimmjow did. All of a sudden Ichigo's legs were pushed up high against his chest and cocked wide open.

At first Ichigo was embarrassed, but when Grimmjow's cock began to go deeper, it hit his sweet spot with more precision. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. His orgasm quickly approached. Ichigo knew he wasn't going to last very long. He brought Grimmjow down so that he could whisper into his ear.

"Come inside me. I want to feel your hot seed fill me."

Those words pushed them both over the edge as Ichigo came with a scream of Grimmjow's name, and Grimmjow with a grunt of his. Ichigo quickly tried to calm his breathing, but immediately began breathing hard again. His erection reawakened quickly due to his heat. He looked over to Grimmjow with half-lidded eyelids, and noticed that he was still painfully hard. A sudden grin broke out on Grimmjow's face, and he said the most appreciated words he could have said.

"How 'bout we go for a few more rounds mate?"

The smile that broke out on Ichigo's face was phenomenal, and he nodded his head before beginning on round two.

***

Their sex routines worked out pretty good. They were both having their heat cycle at the same time, and Grimmjow was especially happy about that. Now he had proof that they were meant to be. Grimmjow called out of work, and Ichigo told his family that he just wasn't feeling well. Grimmjow could tell by the expression on the little girl's face that she was worried, but he didn't want to get his mate into trouble, so he stayed out of it. Their relationship grew as well. By the end of their heat cycle, they both pretty much knew each other's body inside and out.

They had screwed on pretty much every surface of the house including the walls, and were officially exhausted. They woke up on the 8th day, and their morning wood remained just their morning wood. They remained in bed for about an hour before Ichigo got up to take a shower. He was quickly pulled back into the chest of his mate. He could tell that Grimmjow had become more possessive than ever, but he couldn't understand why. He had accepted that there might be a _possibility_ of Grimmjow being his future mate, but Ichigo hardly believed that he could ever live up to Grimmjow's standards. As excited as he was, he was also scared. He could feel something changing in him, and he couldn't pinpoint what it was.**  
**

Suddenly, Ichigo got the urge to throw up, and quickly ran to the bathroom like a bat out of hell. He puked up the remains of the snack that they'd shared before they had had sex on the kitchen counter. Just the thought of food made him puke again, and then suddenly he was fine. He quickly rinsed his mouth, brushed his teeth, and walked back into his room.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked as soon as he stepped foot into the room. He could see the worry etched onto the man's face.

"Nothing, must be something I ate last night." And that was the end of that…Or was it?

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review. Much Loves


	3. I'M WHAT?

**Hey I'm happy from all of the responses. I finally found someone to beta my work so I am super happy, because I get to please everyone else. (well at least I hope I please everyone). Well anyway I know this is short, but I'll try to have the next chap in between the next few days. chow.**

**Beta'd by Undacuvasesshyluva**

* * *

Ichigo and Grimmjow had been going out for 3 weeks, and Grimmjow was starting  
to get on Ichigo's last nerve. They had sex every day. Ichigo felt sick  
every day, and Grimmjow begged him for more sex EVERY DAY. The sickness had  
become a part of Ichigo's daily routine, and it was starting to take its  
toll. Ichigo would throw up in the mornings, and then get dressed and go to  
school as if it had never happened. But, Ichigo was starting to get worried.  
He knew he couldn't be pregnant. You had to bind with your mate in order to reproduce.  
Binding was a process that must be agreed upon by both sides in which their spiritual energies would  
combine, and become one. Ichigo didn't remember giving Grimmjow his consent  
so it was impossible. Right?

Ichigo pondered this as he folded up yet another soiled sheet from their  
lovemaking. All of a sudden, Ichigo felt extremely exhausted. He quickly  
finished folding the sheets, went upstairs to his room, and fell straight to

sleep.

Ichigo was woken up by someone insistently shaking him. He groaned for them  
to leave him alone, but this person was persistent. Ichigo slowly opened  
his eyes to the site of his father staring at him with a serious expression.  
Uh Oh. His father rarely had that kind of expression, so whatever this was  
about, it was extremely important. Ichigo mentally prepared himself for  
whatever his father would say. However, he wasn't expecting what the man

said.

"Ichigo, have you been having safe sex?" Ichigo's first reaction was  
shock, then anger, and then finally, embarrassment. He could feel his whole  
face burning up.

"'Tou-san...th-that…I don't want to talk about it!!" Ichigo  
didn't want to tell his father that he hadn't been. His father was a healer,  
mind you, for the humans and lower energy hybrids. It would be an  
embarrassment for a healer's child to not wear protection.

"Ichigo, I'm dead serious right now. Are you and your partner practicing  
safe sex?" Ichigo looked deeply into the eyes of his father, and sighed.  
Obviously his father must deem this extremely important, so Ichigo gave in.

"No…But don't worry, he's not my chosen, and we haven't been bound yet."

"No Ichigo, this guy IS your chosen, and you ARE bound to him." Ichigo just stared at the man and then burst out laughing.

"Haha, stop playing, Dad. I never gave him consent." Ichigo's laughter  
dissipated into a nervous chuckle.

"Uh Dad, haha, why are you looking at me like tha-" Ichigo was cut off with  
his dad suddenly standing up and pushing Ichigo to lay him down.

Ichigo didn't know what to do. He just obeyed and watched as his father turned on  
a bunch of equipment, including a screen. Ichigo was starting to get nervous  
when his father pulled up his shirt, and poured some cold jelly-like substance  
on his stomach before some remote-looking object. Ichigo was really  
starting to freak out when the sight of something that he wasn't expecting.

Inside his stomach, you could see two fetuses of what Ichigo could only assume  
was his and Grimmjow's babies. All of a sudden things went black when he  
found himself loosing consciousness.

Ichigo woke up again, and noticed that he was back in his room. For a second  
he had thought it to be a dream, but the lingering sticky residue that was  
left on his stomach from the gel that was smeared on his belly told him otherwise. All he could  
think about is how he would tell Grimmjow that he was pregnant. His mind was  
racing so much that he ended up falling asleep only to dream of Grimmjow.

_Grimmjow…How do I tell you?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review. Also, Isshin is called a healer instead of a doctor, because most of the time, he uses his spiritual energy to heal people, much like the people of the 4th Division. I hope you liked it. I will be coming out with a UraIchi fic. I haven't completely decided whether to write a one shot or another series. Please vote who you want to be seme: Urahara or Ichigo. Lovums :)**


	4. Admitting

****

Disclaimer

:Don't own

**Summary: Grimmjow is looking for a mate, and stumbles across a hot-headed Ichigo. AU. Ichigo and Grimmjow live in a land of fantasy**

* * *

Ichigo paced back and forth waiting for Grimm to get back home. He had no idea what to do. They had just started going out, and he didn't want to ruin things. He knew he had to tell his Grimbaby, but he was scared, and knew that Grimm was upset about not having sex since his nipples were hurting so badly. Ichigo just hadn't felt in the mood and the news would probably make Grimm fun for the hills.

Ichigo was so deep in thought, he didn't notice Grimm creeping up on him until he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist, and a thick cock pressing against the crack of his ass. He couldn't help but shiver at the close proximity of his mate before turning around and pressing his lips to Grimm's. He realized things were going too far when he felt Grimm's hands squeezing his ass cheeks. It felt so good, but Ichigo couldn't let his mind drift. He had to tell him, or it would become harder, so he stepped out of Grimm's embraced to clear his head before looking straight into his eyes and saying, "Grimbaby, we need to talk."

Ichigo could tell that that Grimmjow had gotten the picture when he visually tensed so Ichigo directed him to the bed to sit down.

"Grimmbaby," Ichigo started off with his pet name that he knew made him look cute, "I'm pregnant."

The room was silent for a good five minutes; however, he wasn't expecting the reaction he was getting. Perhaps anger or surprise would have been acceptable, but he just stared.

All of a sudden a pair of lips crashed into him, and strong arms wrapped around him. Ichigo's eyes widened, and then lowered to slits when Grimm's tongue began licking around his mouth.

Ichigo was so blinded that he didn't realize that his ears and tail had popped out until he felt Grimm's hands lightly yanking at his tail making him arch and release a low moan.

The moan must have triggered something, because all of a sudden, Ichigo felt his bare back hit his bed before he saw Grimm crawling up to him with only a pair of black slacks on. Ichigo blushed at the hungry look Grimm gave his dripping cock that was now standing high in the air, but Ichigo was shocked when instead of licking him like he thought Grimm would do, he lifted himself off of Ichigo pulling him up into a sitting position and pulled something out of his pocket.

Ichigo didn't know what to do. His mind was whirling, and his heart was beating a mile a minute when Grimm opened the little box. Inside was a small golden chocker with Ichigo's name on it. Ichigo's felt his eyes water at the site of it. Grimm was devoting himself to Ichigo. He had never seen something so beautiful. He looked up at Grimm who had a soft smile on his face before he closed the distance between their lips.

Ichigo turned around, and let Grimm place the chocker around his neck before he felt Grimm's lips touch his skin. Ichigo shivered at the intimate contact, and tried to hold in his tears of joy as he felt Grimm slowly push into him.

***

Grimmjow was ecstatic. He had been waiting for the perfect time to give his mate the life-mate choker, and had finally found the perfect time; the announcement of Ichigo's pregnancy.

He had known that his Strawberry might be pregnant, and was overjoyed at the thought of his mate having his kittens. He actually couldn't wait. He wanted to celebrate with his kitten the only way he could think of. Make love.

Grimmjow moaned as he slowly entered his moaning kitten. He was still tight as ever, and Grimmjow couldn't control himself. He thrust with abandon making sure to hit his kitten's spot. His pet was so hot purring and moaning Grimmjow's name. He just about came when his pet turned to face him with lidded lust-covered eyes and open mouth with drool rolling down his chin.

"G-Grimmbaby… you…you feel s-so gooood." Ichigo had said the last words on a moan. Grimmjow groaned as the name Ichigo only used during sex rolled of his Ichigo's lips, and decided to treat his pet.

He began thrusting harder causing Ichigo to lose himself, until Grimmjow had him right where he wanted him. Grimmjow rolled his hips, and pushed right into Ichigo's prostate constantly rubbing it with his cock, making his Ichigo scream.

He continued the slow torture as Ichigo scratched up the walls; his tail jerking at every rub. "Nnn…Nnn…Ngh…Grimmbaby…Aaaah!"

By now Grimmjow's own ears and tail had popped out, and he added his tail into the mix by gently rubbing it against Ichigo's balls before wrapping around Ichigo's erection and jerking him off.

Grimmjow continued to bang his little kitten into the headboard no longer able to continue teasing his little mate, and sped up his thrusts. He was thrusting so hard, that Ichigo had to hold onto the headboard so as not to be pumped through.

With one last thrust, and a soft yank of Ichigo's tail, they both came; Ichigo spilling his seed onto the headboard and sheets, and Grimmjow inside of Ichigo. They both took a minute to catch their breath before Grimmjow pulled Ichigo down so that they both were laying one behind the other. Grimmjow felt Ichigo snuggle in closer as the cool air in the room before Grimmjow realized that Ichigo was cold. He pulled the blanket that had been knocked to the edge of the bed during their lovemaking to warm their quickly cooling bodies. Grimmjow couldn't help, but feel content as he and Ichigo fell asleep; Grimmjow thinking _Two babies. Boy am I lucky. I couldn't ask for more._ With this, Grimmjow slowly fell asleep looking forward to the conversation they would have the next day.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Read and Review


	5. Unexpected Problem Part 1

**Sorry for such a late update, but I just really have not felt like writing. I will try to update ASAP! Ciao Ciao for Now! Read and Review Please! Beta'd by XoxGaaraxoX

* * *

**

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened to the feeling of someone kissing on his neck. He felt his tail flicking around, and he immediately knew who was kissing him. Grimmjow. He tried to sit up, but realized that Grimm was lying in between his legs and rutting against him. He arched into the air when he felt Grimm's naked erection slide against his own and moaned before he felt a pair of soft lips touch his own.

Before things could get out of hand, he broke the kiss, and pushed Grimmjow over him so that Ichigo was straddling his hips while holding his wrist above his head. He could tell that Grimm could have easily broken the hold on his wrist, but was happy that he had left him in power.

Ichigo began to slowly grind their erections together causing a bolt of pleasure to shoot through them both, and their speed quickly increased. After a few minute of rutting, Ichigo could tell that they were both close to climaxing. So, he took both of their erections, needing both hands to hold them together (_because of Grimm's large size_), and stroked them both to completion. They came across each other's stomach and Ichigo's hand before the orange haired teen slowly slipped off of Grimm's lap.

They both took a minute to calm their bodies before Ichigo went to take a shower to wash all of the cum and sweat off of himself. He then dressed himself in a t-shirt and shorts. He was still a little nauseous, but didn't throw up. For that he was happy.

As he walked back to his room, Ichigo watched lustfully as Grimmjow walked to the bathroom clad in Ichigo's boxers that were slung low on his hips. He quickly snapped himself back into reality, and headed back into his bedroom to strip the cum-covered sheets off of his bed.

After putting some water on to make tea, he went to the laundry room. He put his sheets in after taking the clothes out. When he switched the load from washer to dryer, he proceeded to fold the clothes from the dryer.

Taking his folded clothing with him, he exited the laundry room. On his way down the hall he heard the tale-tale whistle of the kettle. He grabbed two cups, some tea, and a few packets of Splenda, and placed them on a tray. He proceeded back into his room where he found Grimm sitting on his empty bed, towel-drying his head.

He set the tray on his desk before reaching under his bed to grab the little table he always kept in his room for guests. He then set the contents of the tray onto the table and waited as Grimm sat in front of him. As they were mixing their own drinks, Ichigo was going over how to discuss such an important topic that could impact both of their lives. Fortunately Grimm was the one who started the conversation.

"So…How are we going to arrange this? You can always come live with me, and I'll hire a nanny to take care of the kittens while you're at school."

"That sounds like a feasible plan. Now all we'll have to do is figure out how I am going to hide the fact that I am pregnant from others." Before their conversation could continue, Ichigo's bedroom door burst open, and standing there was Rukia.

"Ohayo, Ichig-" Ichigo heard her words cut off when she noticed Grimm sitting on the other side of the table. "I-Ichigo…What is Grimmjow Jagerjack doing sitting in your room having tea?"

The way she said it for some reason made his stomach clench. She said it as if she knew the guy. Sure he was popular, but the way she said it seemed too familiar. He looked at Grimm, and was shocked to see the nervous look on his face.

He looked back and forward between the two, before his eyes focused on Grimm who's eyes were staring nervously at Rukia.

"R-Rukia…How do you know Grimm?" he said with a nervous laugh.

Ichigo once again looked between the two. His stomach was really starting to clench up with nervousness at the way those two were looking at each other.

It was silent for a minute before Rukia's voice broke through the room. But her words didn't soothe Ichigo, but rather shocked Ichigo to the core.

"Grimmjow…was my ex-lover."

* * *

**Woah! I bet you were not expecting that. Please review!**


	6. Unexpected Problem Part 2

**Yoho! I didn't want to leave things off with that just in case I don't finish anything anytime soon due to finals so i'm posting up part 2. Read and Review Please! Beta'd by XoxGaaraxoX don't own

* * *

**Grimmjow looked at Ichigo who had several different facial expressions on before he finally spoke.

"You...a-and Grimm…were…lovers." He watched as his old flame shook her head at him. Grimmjow counted to five to wait before his lover blew up at him._ 5-4-3-2-1_.

"WHAT THE FUCK! How the hell were you two lovers? When were you lovers? Why were you lovers? And when the hell did you lose your virginity." Ichigo's questions came one right after the other, and it didn't give either one of them time enough to answer them before Ichigo finally stopped to hear them.

Grimmjow waited for the girl who had closed the door and sat down next to Grimmjow as she opened and closed her mouth trying to find the words. When he noticed his Ichi tensing up to yell again, he spoke up again.

"We were lovers until a few weeks before I met you. I met her when her brother came to do business with my company. At first we didn't like each other, but then one night we both woke up naked in a hotel room with splitting headaches. After that day, we just continued like that until about 2 weeks before I met you. We just decided that it wouldn't work out, and promised to call but neither one of us did. I never expected to meet her here though, of all places. And as for her virginity, you'll have to ask her. I doubt it was with me, because there was no blood, and she was able to walk without any pain."

Grimmjow took a deep after he finished. He was confused on how to handle this type of situation. He had never been in love before so this type of situation only confused him. He looked up into Ichigo's eyes that seemed to be trying to register what was going on. That is when Rukia finally spoke up.

"I…lost my virginity about 2 years ago…I-It was with R-Renji."

She was nervous. Grimmjow was confused as to why she was nervous until he looked at Ichigo whose eyes were wide with a hint of anger as he stared at Rukia and then looked back at Grimmjow. Ichigo seemed to take a deep breath to calm himself down before he turned back to Rukia.

"Rukia…When did this happen?" Ichigo was gritting his teeth, becoming more confused as the seconds ticked by before the woman decided to speak again.

"Around the time you and he broke up," she said with her eyes closed.

_Oh! Well that explains a lot. So, she fucked her friend's boyfriend. Wow! I am so glad we never talked about personal life._ Grimmjow snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Ichigo's loud voice ringing across the room.

"YOU FUCKED HIM WHILE WE WERE STILL GOING OUT? HOW COULD YOU?"

His Ichi was upset, but the fact that he was upset about his "ex" was starting to tick him off. Why the hell was his Ichi so upset about an "ex?" His jealousy was starting to get the best of him until his Berry's next words rang in his ears.

"So you're the reason why we broke up, huh? You were the one he fell in love with? You watched me cry tear after fucking tear when, all along, you were the reason for it."

"Ichigo, we didn't mean for it to happen. We were drunk. It was sort of how Grimmjow and I got together, except we ended up at his apartment instead of a hotel. I'm telling you Ichigo, it was just an accident."

Ichigo snorted at that one. "Oh an accident, huh? What, did you just slip and fall on his dick?"

"Well… actually…yes. That's exactly how we remember it happening."

"I thought you said you were drunk?" Grimmjow could tell that Ichigo wasn't buying it.

"We were, but we remembered it after a few days. A few days later Renji broke up with you. I wasn't expecting him to do that. He was supposed to tell you that day. I assumed he did, and you just didn't want to bring it up in fear of breaking our friendship. I was shocked too when he came to my house saying that we should start going out." She stopped there, and Grimmjow had a sneaky feeling that more was supposed to go on after that. Before he could question it, Ichigo beat him to it.

"Continue, Rukia. I can tell there's more to it, so spill." He sounded bitter, and it was pissing Grimmjow off. He held back his anger, however, on account that his Ichi was hearing some shocking news.

"Well…We…we started going out after that." All was silent in the room with both Ichigo and Grimmjow's eyes as wide as saucers.

"How long?" Ichigo's voice was deadly calm. Grimm could feel his jealousy rising again, but was fighting it back down. Once again, he fought it with the fact that his Strawberry was being told something shocking.

"W-We-" She talked so low that that they could barely hear her.

"Speak up. I can't hear you."

Grimmjow watched as the girl visually flinched at his Berry's tone before speaking up again.

"W-We went out for about 4 months before he started going out with Ni-sama."

It was deadly silent in the room for a good 5 minutes when all of a sudden, Ichigo burst out laughing.

"So…Let me get this straight. Ha Ha. You…got drunk and fucked my boyfriend. Then, after he broke my heart, you go out with him for 4 months…Ha Ha!…Only to THEN find out that he was in love with your brother…Oh man this is crazy!"

Rukia was about to speak up, but Ichigo beat her to it.

"Oh, wait. It's not over yet. You don't tell me for 2 years…Ha ha, and then go on a business trip with Byakuya...Ha Ha…and fuck Grimm." He paused and let it sink in.

"Wow! This is such a small fucking world, because I slept with Grimm too. Hahahahaha!"

Grimmjow watched Ichigo's laughter get louder when he saw Rukia's eyes widen, but that didn't stop Ichigo from finishing the rest.

"Oh, but that's not the end of it, because not only is he my mate, and we're bound together for life-" he stopped for dramatic effect, "-but I'm also pregnant with his kittens. Hahahahahaha!"

His laughter got even louder before it finally calmed down to only a chuckle.

"Woah! Man this really is a small world…I really did not know that I was surrounded by this type of shit. Wow! I have to say I'm really fucking shocked." He said the last bit on an emotionless laugh.

"But you know…I don't really care about the fact that you guys cheated after all. I already have the man I love right here." He pointed at Grimmjow.

"But…what gets me is that you didn't tell me. I can understand Renji, because he is a weakling who's too scared to say when he's done something wrong…but for YOU to hide something like this…as my BEST friend…it really is too much."

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo got up, and stood up as well when he started walking to Rukia who had stood up as well. Grimmjow had thought he was about to hit the girl, but quickly calmed down when he saw him walk past her and grasp the door handle and open it.

"I think you should leave today. I don't want to put my babies through anymore stress." Grimmjow stood behind Ichigo as the woman walked out of the door before turning around to say something more.

"For what it's worth Ichi-" Her words ended abruptly with the slamming of the door in her face. Grimmjow wanted to laugh at her, but felt that his Berry needed his help when he noticed that Ichigo's ears and tail had popped out and were swaying in agitation. So instead, Grimmjow settled for wrapping his arms around him.

They stayed like that for a few moments until Grimmjow felt Ichigo's weight get heavier on him. He started shaking Ichigo to get his attention, but he got no response. Grimmjow acted fast and quickly picked Ichigo up bridal style before running out of the room calling for his father. His ran down the stairs, and almost ran into Rukia.

"How do I get into the healing house?"

"Follow me!"

She led him out of the house, and into the healing area calling for Ichigo's father as Grimmjow laid him on a bed.

Isshin came running to the bed. The minute he saw Ichigo, he told Grimmjow and Rukia to sit in the waiting area near the front of the room.

Grimmjow was waiting for only an hour, but it really felt like he was waiting all day. He almost knocked Ichigo's father over when he came toward him asking him if Ichigo was alright, but was pulled off by Rukia. When he finally calmed down he knocked the girls arm off of him before turning back to Ichigo's father.

"How is he? Is he ok? Are the babies alright?"

"He's fine. He just fainted from lack malnourishment. You need to be more careful of how much he eats. If you don't we could have bigger problems than the one he just had. You need to make sure he eats more. There is also something else I discovered when I scanned them. It's not just 2 kittens in him, there are two more. This means he has 4 babies feeding off of everything he eats along with his spiritual pressure. You're going to have to be careful with him from now on. When I say careful, I mean feeding him at least 5 times a day, making sure he gets at least a half-hour of exercise, trying to prevent him from being under too much stress, and also this is one of the most important considering he's a male you'll have to tone done your sex. This in meaning: No Rough Sex. You could hurt the fetus since, from what I heard from Ichigo's moans at night, 'you're too big.'"

Grimmjow smirked at the comment, but said nothing about it. Instead he walked to Ichigo's bed and watched him sleep. He wasn't surprised when Rukia came up on the side of him, but he didn't really care. He only cared about the fact that his Ichigo was ok.

* * *

**Shocking wasn't it. Now that this conflict has been resolved, we can move onto another. Don't worry, i'll get these chapters beta'd later. I just felt like it took me too long to update so chow chow for now nyah!**


	7. The Visitor Part 1

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. a lot of things have happened, and an unexpected family problem happened. Since this is my break, im aiming to get to the 12 chapter by the end of my break. Also, part 2 will be up a little later. I want to read people's reviews so i know what to change. Please read and Review.**

**Beta: XoxGaaraxoX**

* * *

After an hour of looking at Ichigo's sleeping face, he turned to the girl who seemed to be drifting off to sleep.

"I think it'd be best that you go home. You seem tired, and Ichigo probably doesn't need the stress of seeing you when he first wakes up."

She was going to protest, but Grimmjow stopped it with a look that said that he was not up for arguments. She quickly stood up and walked away after saying her "goodbyes."

***

Ichigo was having one of the weirdest, sweetest dreams he had ever had. In his dream he and Grimm were walking in the park before sitting down to have a picnic. There were two things that made this seem odd. (1) Grimm was smiling and laughing like any other person, and (2) There were more than two kids playing around them. Ichigo couldn't quite get the number right in his dream, but he could tell that two was not the number.

Ichigo finally gave up trying to count them when he felt the pull of himself going back to the real world from his sleep. His eyes cracked open to soft eggshell white walls. He let himself adjust to the light before looking down at the epitome of his dreams. He smiled looking at the peaceful look on his lover's sleeping face.

Ichigo groaned. I'm really starting to turn into a woman. He slowly tried to sit up without waking Grimm up, but he knew he had when he heard the grunt and curse before teal eyelashes opened to reveal blue eyes that seemed to pierce through him even glazed over in sleepiness.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How're ya feelin'?"

"Hungry."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Grimmbaby, do you mind getting me some fried catfish and pickles?"

"Huh?"

"Fried Catfish and Pickles, and don't forget the hot sauce."

"Huh?"

"I SAID GET ME SOME FUCKING FRIED CATFISH AND PICKLES OR I'LL CUT YOUR FUCKING DICK OFF, GRIMMJOW."

Ichigo watched Grimm as he started scurrying out of the room. He realized, suddenly what he had just done, and his mood suddenly deflated.

"Grimmbaby, come back soon. OK?"

Ichigo smiled when his lover smiled back at him before running out of the house.

He returned not more than 10 minutes with a pack of Fried catfish and a jar of pickles which Ichigo gobbled up within a matter of minutes. His lover, in the meanwhile, looked on with a mixed look of amazement and disgust. Ichigo finally looked up after picking the fish bone out of his mouth.

"What?"

"You just scarfed that shit down like you were a starving man."

"I was hungry, baka." Ichigo couldn't contain the blush that crept onto his cheeks. He leaned up and pressed his still greasy lips onto his lover's.

"I love you, Grimmbaby," Ichigo said when they separated.

"I love you too, Ichi." They both returned to the kiss and it deepened, but before things could get too heated a shrill yet deep voice interrupted them.

"MASAKI! Our beautiful gay son is grown up and already producing little kittens for us!"

"Goat face, if you don't get away from me and Grimm before I get off of this bed, you'll be meeting Okaasan VERY soon."

"Oh MASAKI! Our son is being mean." His dad ran around in circles before stopping to look at Ichigo with a serious face. "Ichigo, you have a visitor…It's HIM."

Ichigo's head snapped to his father. "By him you mean…"

"Yeah. He's waiting to come inside. I suggest you have Grimmjow-kun leave the room. We wouldn't want any incidents."

"Hai, Tou-san."

"Grimmbaby, could you leave the room for five minutes," Ichigo said looking at his hands that were now clutching the sheets. Grimm was about to protest, but Ichigo quickly cut him off."I cannot have you two in the same room together. It will cause too much trouble."

"Oh, Ok." Ichigo could tell that Grimm didn't want to leave, but he couldn't put them all in danger, he had to settle this before an even greater problem arises.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review. i read and respond to all of them, and i shape the story how you want it. Chow chow for now**


	8. The Visitor Part 2

**sorry i've been a very lazy girl. ive been so caught up in reading the next chapter from zfirze that i didnt even bother reading anything. I can't wait for the next chapter of eternity. Big shoutouts to both zfirze and bon bon and lets not forget tealeyedwhatever it was and flyingshadow1314. also, there is a lot of angst in this chapter so beware. **

**Beta'd by: XoxGaaraxoX**

**don't own so don't say i do**

* * *

Grimmjow paced the little office Ichigo's father had directed him to. He had only been in there for 2 minutes, but if felt more like 2 hours. _What is going on? Who is this "visitor" that they were talking about?_

Grimmjow was so wrapped in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Ichigo's father had walked back into the room. When he did he ran to him, and lifted him up by his lab coat.

"Who is this visitor, and what does he want with Ichi?"

Isshin couldn't speak so he gestured for Grimmjow to let him down which Grimmjow did with great hesitation.

When he was finally able to breathe, he gestured for the two to sit down in the chairs.

"You know Grimmjow-kun, I have never seen Ichigo grab onto someone so fast. You are a first. I've see a change in him that even HE never brought on. It's been nine years since I've seen him smile at someone the way he smiles at you…That's right…9 years…

**Flashback 9 years**

Ichigo threw a hit at Tatsuki which was easily dodged before a fist came right back at him and knocked into his nose causing him to fall to the ground.

"Winner Tatsuki," the instructor said. As if it were a switch, the tears began to pour down Ichigo's cheeks.

"Aw, look at little baby Ichigo. He can't even take a hit from a girl."

"Shut up, Tatsuki."

"I won't shut up for a little baby." Immediately the sobs got louder until Ichigo noticed orange hair off to the side that was so similar to his own. The tears automatically disappeared and a big smile stretched across Ichigo's lips. "Mama!" Ichigo broke off into a run to his mom and hugged her as if he would never let go.

"Alright class dismissed!"

Everyone bowed for the teacher.

"Thank you for your guidance, Sensei."

When the teacher had left the room, everyone ran to retrieve their belongings and left.

As they were walking up the street to the where his mom had parked, Ichigo heard a group of thugs giving cat calls to someone. Ichigo, not knowing that they were directing them to his mom, turned around and berated them.

"That's rude. You shouldn't talk to women like that."

"What was that you shit-head gakki (kid)?" said the seeming leader of the thugs.

"You heard me. Didn't your parents ever teach you how to talk to women?"

"Ichigo don't talk to them. Let's just go. We don't want to cause any unnecessary trouble." His mom turned to the men and bowed in apology. "I'm sorry for my son's rude behavior."

"We don't want that type of apology," the man said grabbing his crotch. "I gotta 'nother way you can apologize."

Ichigo's mom picked him up and ran, getting as far as the end of the empty side street before she and Ichigo were yanked into a nearby alley. One guy held Ichigo while two held his mom. He didn't know what to do.

"Please, just let him go. Do whatever you want to me, but let him go."

"Naw, afta we get through witchya we gon' have some fun with him," the man holding Ichigo said before proceeded to lick his way up Ichigo's neck. "But as punishment fer his "rude" behavior, I'll have him watch his pretty little mom get raped 'fore we do away with you.

The man ripped his mom's skirt so you could partially see the fabric of her underwear before those were removed as well. Before Ichigo could register what was happening the man had fully embedded himself inside his mother. Ichigo looked at the man as he raped his mom with his eyes wide. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't even breathe. All of a sudden a burst of energy ran through him, and swirled around him.

The man finished off, and then the next guy took his turn all the while never noticing Ichigo until the energy burst out of Ichigo with his scream. The scream was filled with agony, pain, helplessness, anguish, and power.

The power radiating around him increased and knocked all of the guys away from his mom, hard enough for them to see stars but not quite knock them out. That's when Ichigo noticed the light brown tail almost orange tail curling around him as if to comfort him.

While all of them were still recuperating, Ichigo's mother ran to him and grabbed him before running to the car. Ichigo could see that her hands were shaking as she tried to get the key in the lock, and when finally successful she yanked the door open and threw Ichigo in the passenger side and climbed into the driver's side. She yanked on her seatbelt and told Ichigo to do the same. As she was starting the car Ichigo saw the guys running out of the alley and when they heard the start they all ran to the car.

Ichigo looked away from the rearview mirror to look at his mom's bruised face. He could see the fear painted all over his face, but when she noticed him looking at her, she gave him a smile.

Everything that happened after that was a blur. Ichigo remembers someone lurching forward after a car hit them from the back and then the car was spinning. They ended up crashing into a nearby streetlight. Ichigo remembers someone yanking them out of the car, but couldn't remember faces. He remembers someone kicking him in the stomach and remembers seeing two men carrying his mom's limp body into a nearby alley with him following. There Ichigo could feel himself being stripped, but he could only see his mom's limp body as another man thrust inside of her. All of a sudden a huge shadow covered them. Ichigo looked up, because the shadow had blocked his view of his mother. There he partially saw the silhouette of a tall man. After that he proceeded to pass out.

**End Flashback**

"Ichigo never got over how they desecrated his mom's dead body. Back then when Ichigo had first heard of Masaki dying in the car crash, he tried to kill himself. The guy that saved him from those thugs came out of nowhere and saved him.. Only Me, Ichigo and a few others really know about it. He is both a blessing and a curse"

"Why is he a blessing and a curse?" Grimmjow asked not getting why Ichigo's savior could be both good and bad.

"He was the one who pulled Ichigo out of his suicidal side, but he also became extremely possessive of Ichigo. He wouldn't let Ichigo hang around any guys, and almost made Ichigo isolate himself from everyone. Ichigo ended up becoming an introvert."

"The why the hell did you let him come near Ichigo. You're his fucking father aren't you?"

"'Cause Ichigo wanted to be around him. I know it seems stupid, but at the time I didn't know what to do, so I tried to act as normal as possible so as not to burden him. Eventually that guy started trying to start a relationship. Ichigo was seriously considering it until you appeared."

"Okay I understand all of that, but why do I have to leave that room? Shouldn't I be out there supporting Ichi?"

"'Cause he'd probably try to kill you. You can't imagine how angry he was when he found out Ichigo was going out with one of his guy-friends. He nearly destroyed the living room when Ichigo smiled and introduced him. I've never seen someone run as fast as that boy did. I was even more shocked that they didn't break up after that, but, as you know, one did occur. Now since Ichigo had been considering going out with him, the outcome could be even worse than the first."

"That's it. I'm not leaving my Ichi out there by himself to fend off some lunatic. You gotta be outta yo rabid-ass mind." Grimmjow walked out of the room followed by Ichigo's father who was unsuccessfully trying to pull Grimmjow back into the room.

Grimmjow stopped in his tracks when he saw the familiar face standing at the foot of Ichigo's bed. He could tell the man was pissed off, because his ears and tail had popped revealing that he was of wolf blood. The man must have seen Grimmjow out of the corner of his eye, because he immediately turned to Grimmjow.

"It's been a while Grimmjow Jagerjack."

"Same here, Zaraki Kenpachi."

"What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off to your own shit at Hollow Inc?"

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm just taking care of my business."

"And what would that entail?"

"My Ichi that's carrying My kittens"

* * *

**Please review. the more reviews the quicker i add a chapter. chow chow for now**


	9. Ichigo is mine

Summary: Grimmjow is looking for a mate, and stumbles across a hot-headed Ichigo. AU. Ichigo and Grimmjow live in a land of fantasy

Rating: Rated M or NC-17 for smex, yaoi, lemons. Romance/Humor

hello everyone. It's been a while. After my aunt died, i went through a little case of writers block. I got a suggestion from one of my favorite fanfic writers, and i was finally able to complete it. i know it's kind of short, but please deal with it.

Disclaimer: not mine

beta'd by: not yet

* * *

"Oh don't worry about me. I'm just taking care of my business."

"And what would that entail?"

"My Ichi that's carrying MY kittens"

Everything went silent in the room. Not a curtain or body stirred. It came as no surprise that everyone jumped at the sound of Kenpachi's voice.

"Let me get this straight. Your new mate and the mother of your kittens is...Ichigo?"

All was quiet in the room once again when a rumble of laughter suddenly erupted in the quiet room. Everyone turned in surprise to see that it was Kenpachi who was laughing.

"Well lookie here, Ichi finally found a boyfriend worth me giving him up."

Everyone stared at Kenpachi with a confused expression.

"Huh?" everyone screamed in unison

"Aww don' look at me like that. You all can see it."

"Wait what do you mean by that? I thought you were in love with my beautiful son," screamed Isshin from behind Grimmjow before being promptly kicked into the circle of people.

Kenpachi grunted before turning back to look at Ichigo. "I did, but I was never the person Ichi loved." A sad look grew on his face. "Ichi always relied on me, and that was what made me fall for 'im in the first place. I knew he wouldn't come to look at me, so I waiting for him to find a boyfriend that's worth having Ichi. Grimmjow is worthy. Although they could probably fight on equal ground, Grimmjow is strong enough to take care of Ichi while he still has his babies. Unlike that little Abarai kid, Grimmjow could possibly be able to last in a fight."

Grimmjow snickered at the comment. "You got that right, asshole."

"But…Kenpachi-"

"Enough, Ichi. As long as you're happy it's fine." Ichigo started to protest, but was swiftly cut off by Kenpachi. "But..I want to have a word with Grimmjow. Come 'ere for a second." The two men walked out of the room, and Grimmjow didn't miss how tense Kenpachi's shoulders were.

They kept walking until they reached a nearby park, and walked further into the trees so as to give them privacy.

"So…What did you want?" Grimmjow already guessed what this was all about.

"What is your purpose of getting close to Ichi? Are you trying to hurt him? 'Cause if you are I'll-"

"Oh shut up. You should know by our smell that we're fated to be with one another. Listen, I know that you love Ichi, but I fell for him the minute I saw him." Grimmjow made sure to keep out the part about Ichi writhing on the bed. "Ichi's mine now, and I don't plan on giving him to anybody, or hurting him, so let it go."

"'Let it go?' You want me to let it go? Do you have any idea what he's been through?"

"Yes, his father told me."

"No, you don't. If Ichi didn't tell you, then you don't know all that happened that day. I'm the one who told his father what happened, so I know he doesn't know everything. When I found Ichi in that cave he had an arm punched through one of the guys who had raped his mother. His eyes weren't the color he had now. I didn't find out what his real eye color was until after the police and ambulance had come. It took all of my strength to hold him back as I beat the crap out of the other guys, but he eventually got out of my hold and started literally ripping apart the other guy." Grimmjow's eyes were wide in fear as he looked at the bulky man sitting on the grass next to him. His Ichi had to be held back with full strength by this guy. _You have got to be shitting me!_

"Later after Ichi was hospitalized he stopped talking to everyone but me. He would tell me little things about the hospital, but he never mentioned his mom. He never cried, and had this emotionless look in his eyes. At the time I thought he was doing pretty well considering what he had been through, and I had a major meeting in another town for about 4 days. At the time I was the only person Ichi was allowing to visit him. The doctors had banned his father for some unknown reason and he didn't want his sisters to see him like that at such as young age. I had told Ichi, and I thought he had told his dad, because I couldn't get a hold of him but it turned out he didn't. I finished my business in 3 days and came back only to find Ichi being molested by one of the male nurses that was supposed to be giving him a bath. It turns out that the guy had been molesting Ichi for about a month.

"Of course I beat him up, and he was placed in jail. When he was asked why he said, 'Cause the kid didn't say anything.' He even had the nerve to laugh. I made a deal with the cops and had them keep this from his father. I had an investigator dig up dirt on him, and it turns out Ichi wasn't the only kid that guy had molested, but 3 other patients, and raped about 4 little girls and 6 boys. Ichi's case was kept hidden, and wasn't used from evidence, but the guy was sentenced to life." Kenpachi stood up and stared down at Grimmjow. "You most likely know about that other guy that hurt Ichi."

"Is that the Renji guy that little midget was talking about?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Man…this shit is rough."

"You better believe it. And you better not be just playing around with him." Kenpachi's face was hard and Grimmjow could see the worry and anger in his eyes. He's never seen Kenpachi so serious about anything except when fighting.

While looking in Kenpachi's eyes, he gave him the answer that he had been waiting for. "I am definitely **NOT** using Ichi. I want him to be my mate. I don't care about anyone else, and if **ANYONE** tries to take him from me, I'll kill them. Don't worry about Ichi. I'll protect him."

When Grimmjow finished, they stared at each other for a long minute before finally coming to some sort of unspoken agreement. They then began making their way back to the clinic. They were half way there before Grimmjow broke the silence. "Hold on a minute. Aren't you in love with Ichi?"

Kenpachi's face broke out in a grin. "Of course I am, but I'll wait for him to break up with you before I go after him."

"He's having my kids!" Grimmjow shouted loud enough to disturb a couple that was walking down the street.

"So? I'll get him custody of them, and you can see you little babies while I make babies with him. It's not like I don't have any experience dealing with kids. You should remember my 12 year old daughter, Yachiru. After all she did beat your ass pretty well for stealing some of her Airheads."

"Oy. Me and Ichi are never breaking up, so you can get that whole weird fantasy out of your head. Also, I did not lose to her. I just went easy on her." Grimmjow growled when Kenpachi continued to laugh.

"It's no use lying to someone who had a front-row view of you two. Just admit defeat. She's a tough little squirt with a black belt that she received when she was 5. It's alright. She has even succeeded her trainer."

Grimmjow chuckled at that. There was no doubt in his mind that the little tyke could conquer her own master.

They walked the rest of the way back in silence. When they reached the entrance Kenpachi said that he had to leave due to work. Grimmjow said his goodbyes, and headed into the clinic. He approached the area where he had left his beloved Ichigo only to find that he was missing. He searched all around the clinic, and when he found nothing, he headed into the house.

He searched high and low for him, and finally found him in the kitchen making a sandwich.

"Ah, you're back. Ken-chan didn't threaten you, did he?" Ichigo said before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Grimmjow came up and kissed him on the cheek. "Naw, we just talked. How ya feeling?"

"I'm fine. I was just really hungry." Something in his gut told Grimmjow not to look down, but he was drawn to the site like a moth to a frame.

The minute he laid eyes on the…"sandwich," Grimmjow almost threw up. Grimmjow didn't even want to know what was in between those two slices of bread. "Come on. Let's go upstairs so you get some rest."

Ichi polished off his…" sandwich and they both walked up to Ichigo's room. They immediately got undressed and got under the covers with Grimmjow's arms automatically coming to wrap around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo, however, couldn't sleep very well. He felt horny for something, and Grimmjow's close proximity wasn't helping. Grimmjow seemed to notice Ichigo's predicament, because before Ichigo knew it, Grimmjow's lips were sealed onto his own.

They kissed for what felt like hours before Ichigo finally got the courage to push Grimmjow down so that he was lying on his back with Ichigo startling his hips.

Ichi slowly kissed his way down Grimmjow's body bringing him a slew of curse words before wrapping his pink lips around Grimmjow's cock. Grimmjow couldn't wait to fuck his little Ichi. He remembered that Urahara had suggested that Grimmjow not go so hard at Ichi. He groaned at the thought, but it was cut off by a pair of juicy pink lips. Grimmjow watched as Ichi lined himself up with Grimmjow's cock before slowly descending.

Ichigo groaned in pleasure as Grimmjow's thick cock brushed his prostate. Ichigo's speed slowly picked up, and it took all of Grimmjow's energy not to interfere with what Ichigo was doing.

Not much later, Ichigo was coming, and the feeling of Ichigo's walls tightening around Grimmjow's cock pulled Grimmjow over the edge, and he came squirting his seed inside his pet.

They took a minute to calm their breathing before Grimmjow laid Ichigo down on his side facing him. He then got up to grab an unscented wipe, and wiped all of their fluid before getting back into the bed, and cuddling until they both fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please read and review. i do accpet flames, so feel free to express your feelings as long as you show who you really are. chow chow for now, nyaa~


	10. Surprise Change

Scratch Little Kitty Cat

Summary: Grimmjow is looking for a mate, and stumbles across a hot-headed Ichigo. AU. Ichigo and Grimmjow live in a land of fantasy

Rating: Rated M or NC-17 for smex, yaoi, lemons. Romance/Humor

For those who have been following my story since it first began, I'm sorry for being so late. Please enjoy R&R

* * *

Ichigo scowled as he waddled down the marble-coated walls of Karakura Mall. He wanted to kill Goat Face right about now. How in the hell do you forget a crib. Of all of the things to forget in a BABY STORE! It's the first thing you see when you walk into one. Earlier that day Ichigo's father had come home with a car full of baby stuff. The 1 thing that he forgot was the biggest of them all; a crib. And Grimmjow wasn't helping the situation.

As Ichigo was now pushing towards his due date, Grimmjow's attitude had completely changed around him. He had lost some of the edge in his voice that had been the thing that always melted Ichigo into a pile of goo. Instead he spoke with such softness in his tone that Ichigo felt himself both touched and disgusted at the same time. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. They hadn't had sex in a week because Grimmjow was always so fucking gentle, and Ichigo couldn't handle the tender loving when all he wanted was for Grimmjow to ram his thick cock into him.

He had had about enough of this shit. Everyone was pissing him off so he had volunteered to go get the crib. When someone had actually dared to stop him, they were met with a loud berry in their ear. Even Yuzu hadn't been spared. So here he was, at the mall now walking into the baby store when his ears are assaulted by a powerful voice that was yelling at one of the workers. The woman scurried past him muttering a quick "I'll be right with you," before grabbing a few newborn outfits. She then scurried to the counter that was seated in the middle of the room where a tall man stood facing the back of the store and leaning over the counter while seemingly texting on his phone.

When the man straightened and turned around Ichigo couldn't help but check the man out. The man was taller than Ichigo had first thought. He was probably bordering on 7ft tall. He was really skinny yet he seemed to be nowhere near weak. He had on a tailored suit that had a symbol on the breast pocket that had a design on his breast pocket that Ichigo realized was actually the number 5 surrounded by vines. Upon closer inspection, Ichigo noticed that the intricate 6 design that Grimmjow had embroidered into his suits were similar to this man's.

Ichigo's eyes slowly made it up to the man's face to be greeted by a large almost scary(in a good way) grin. Ichigo was so caught off guard staring at the man's grin that he didn't even realize the man had been talking to him till he hear the name "Berry" slip through his lips.

Ichigo's brows scrunched up at him and his caramel brown eyes met the man's beady little eyes that reminded him someone he couldn't quite put his finger on. "What'd you just say?"

"I said, you must be Grimmjow's little Berry. Ya sexier den da picture Grimmjow had even do ya' pregnant an' all." Ichigo didn't know why but he found this man's rude comment quite flattering.

"You work with Grimm?" I looked up at the man while shifting from foot to foot. The man seemed to be watching everything and me with that one beady little eye. It reminded Ichigo of the look those assassins have in those movies. "Though your dressed like a business man, you don't look like the type who deals with paperwork."

The man snickered. "Ya have no idea what dat big Blue Kitty does do ya?" the man asked, staring me down.

Ichigo's brows furrowed. "Now that you mention it Grimm never did tell me what it was he does for a living." Ichigo thought about it and then spoke generally to himself, "I should probably ask him when I get home."

"Ya proabably shouldn' do dat," said Nnoitra. "Are boss is pretty secretive 'bout what we do. Wit da baby an' all it'd prob'ly be betta fer ya if ya didn' ask what he does."

Ichigo stared into the man's eyes and saw truth to his words. Ichigo just didn't think he could stop himself from asking since Ichigo was soon due to give birth to Grimmjow's son.

Ichigo decided to change the subject. "So, what brings you here Mr…?"

"Jiruga. Nnoitra Jiruga, fifth Espada."

Ichigo's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "You're an Espada, too? Well that explains why you seem so over-dressed. Why are you here in a baby store? Got someone pregnant."

The man's grin turned into a scowl, and Ichigo found himself missing that creepy grin.

"I'm here fer ya, baka. Why're ya here 'stead o' botherin' the Kitten at home, Ey Berry?"

Ichigo gave the man a blank stare and pointed at his stomach and then did a whirl of his finger. The man finally got how stupid his comment was and turned to see if the lady had finished packing all of the things yet. She still had a few more things to ring up which caused the tall man's anger to resurface which was now much worse now that it was combined with the embarrassment of saying something so stupid.

Ichigo went back to looking at cribs and found the one he wanted just as the lady finished ringing up all of Nnoitra's things.

"It's 'bout fuckin' time, bitch." The skinny man snapped his fingers and three men came in with black suits, pushing in a cart. They all wore sunglasses, a serious expression and the number 5 tattooed on their neck. "Where da FUCK is Tesla? That lazy bitch betta not be tryina hoe himself out like las' time." The man's beady little eye traveled over the three as they put the bags into cart, avoiding eye contact with the big man.

Ichigo watched as the man's eye hardened. "I'll kill him. With that he walked out leaving the three men to finish packing all of the baby items into the carts.

Ichigo turned to the lady just as her facial expression changed from that of malice to the sweet and bubbly personality her job implied.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the lady said flicking her orange-brown hair. That was when Ichigo finally got a good look at the woman.

"I-Inoue? What are you doing here?" Ichigo looked at the woman with shock. Inoue Orihime had been Ichigo's friend in Ichigo's freshman and sophomore year of high school. She was also his first and only girlfriend; if you could even call her that. They had been going out for three weeks when Ichigo had reached his limit of disgust with the little kisses and the hand-holding. Ichigo had tried his best to softly break up with her but there was no way you could do that easily no matter how you put it.

Inoue had the looks that could make other girls jealous and guys pass out in a pool of their own blood. She had boobs that were bordering out of a size E with a slim waist that led to hips that spelled sin. Any guy would feel lucky to have her; well any straight guy. Ichigo and Inoue, even though they only went out for a few weeks, were considered the perfect couple. Their hair was all similar in color with Ichigo's being lighter and was close to the original color while Orihime's hair had a brown tinge to it. She had left after he and Renji had begun hanging out. That was about 3 months before they had first started going out

The lady's eyes widened, giving her an airhead look. "K-Kurosaki-kun? What are you doing here?" She said which came out loud and screechy causing Ichigo's head to hurt. She looked down at Ichigo, and Ichigo caught the briefest glimpse of something that didn't seem right. It was a dark look that came off almost seemed sinister but Ichigo quickly dismissed that thought when it was replaced with a wide smile that stretched across her face. "Oh! I see. You're expecting. Well, I see you and Renji have finally mated." There was a sort of strained tone to her words and it should have put up warning signs, but it Ichigo ignored it and snorted at her comment.

"Me and Renji broke up a while ago. I'm pregnant by my 'The One.'" Ichigo said with a smile that came accompanied with a blush that made his whole face heat up. "His name's Grimmjow. I came here because my idiot father forgot to buy a crib."

"Oh! Then have you found the one you want?"

Ichigo pointed to the one he had been looking at. "Yeah, I want this one."

Inoue walked over to the one Ichigo had pointed to and took a look at the price.

"Ichigo, can you even afford this? I know your father's clinic is doing well, but not this well." The crib cost more than three months of her salary.

Ichigo grinned and pulled a card out of his back pocket that Grimmjow had given him a few days ago. It was a Platinum American Express card. "It's fine. My mate is paying for it."

The woman looked at the card as she took it from him with eyes as wide as saucers. Ichigo was getting a little bigheaded by her look of awe at the card.

"Your mate gave you a Platinum American Express card? Are you serious?" She had never seen one before. Even the previous guy didn't use 1. He just simply handed her cash.

"Yeah, he said I could buy whatever I wanted as long as it made him happy too." Ichigo had a shit-eating grin on his face. Oh Yeah. He was loving the attention.

"Can you have it shipped to my house, because I don't think I can carry it out of here?"

"I'm sor-" She was cut off by the return of Nnoitra.

"You don't have to worry 'bout dat lil Berry. I'll have my men deliver it over there. I'm heading towards yer house now anyway an' ima need ya help in findin' directions. The Big Kitty is horrible at givin' em" Ichigo shook his head and turned to Inoue whose expression had been dark but had once again shifted back into that bubbly look.

"That should be fine." She scanned it and used the card to ring it up. "Thank you for shopping with us." She said with a little bit too much cheer.

Ichigo turned around as a subordinate came and grabbed up the crib and proceeded to walk out of the store. On his way out he felt a creepy shiver run up his spine.

**At the Kurosaki House**

Grimmjow smelled his mate approaching and it was accompanied by a scent that he hadn't smelled in ages even though they had in some ways worked together. He quickly rushed downstairs and out the door just in time to see Ichigo parking his car and Nnoitra Jiruga step out of the black sleek Lamborghini parked behind Grimmjow's Lexus. A maniacal grin stretched across his face. "Nnoitra."

The man looked at the Grimmjow and his grin stretched across his face. "Grimmjow."

Clothes were shed and before they could think, they were charging at each other both changing into their perspective animals. Grimmjow turned into a an all-White panther with blue hair and eyes while Nnoitra turned into a...a Praying Mantis?

All of a sudden they were charging at each other but before they could reach each other they were stopped by a force that knocked them both back a few feet before they each caught their balance.

***Ichigo's POV***

Ichigo didn't know what happened. It all happened so fast he couldn't even begin to understand how. All he knows is one minute he was watching Grimmjow and Nnoitra charge at each other, and the next he was plowing into both of them, fist connecting to the sides of both of their faces followed by a loud roar.

When they had all righted themselves, all eyes were on him.

_What the hell was that?_

_

* * *

_

Hello my wonderful readers. Miss me? I know you did. lol kidding kidding. I know you don't wanna hear excuses but I'll tell you anyway. You know those times when you wanna write something, but something/someone gets in the way? well I've ben dealing with that since my birthday on the 4th. finally i've had time to clear my head even though I'm about to make the biggest step of my life by going to college. I'll try to get St. Joseph out soon, but it might take longer than expected. Tell me if you liked the chap though. Janya


	11. Miss Me 3

**Hello my lovely readers. I know you all have missed me gravely, but I've had my share of problems, and a large bundle of writers block, but a message from a SexyBleachGuys woke me up about exactly how long it's taken me to publish, and I realized that I have a chapter ready, but I'm in dire need of a beta. If your willing please . message me asap. Meanwhile I have two chaps for St Joseph High, and a new GrimmIchi fic called Serving up The Heat. I am sorry about the wait. I'll upload as soon as my new chaps are beta'd. So, hopefully my next chap will be tomorrow. 3 Message me if you have any questions. Love 3 Chow chow for now. :)  
**


	12. Like Ice CreamDifferent Flavors

**Hey everyone. im back with another chap. this ones unbetad but ive been getting a lot o hurry messages. i will replace this chap once my beta betas sorry if theres some spelling errors. **

here u go. :)

* * *

_Part 11_

It had taken a few minutes to relax Ichigo. His inner beast had come out and had half-turned him into lion. Once they had all gathered clothing and Grimmjow and Nnoitra had picked their faces off the ground, they all went inside. Currently, they were all seated inside of the house all looking around not really able to grasp what had just happened. Meanwhile Isshin had summoned Urahara, his longtime friend and Ichigo's fighting and combat coach, were in the office next to Ichigo's room discussing Ichigo who was, at the moment, laid on an examining table after having passed out from the excitement. They had done all of the tests that they could, and were waiting for Ichigo to wake up to discuss his results with him. This was going to be a hard and complicated conversation, but they were hoping Ichigo would be patient and listen…

…YEAH RIGHT!

The minute Ichigo woke up; he was assaulted by the light above the examining table. He slowly rolled over to sit up and noticed that no one was currently in the room with him so he slowly wobbled out of the room and heard his name mentioned before the room door was opened and Ichigo entered after being waved in by Urahara. Not long after Grimmjow, who had sensed Ichigo's awakening, walked in and sat in a chair next to Ichigo's as the rest followed in after him. Nnoitra sat next to Ichigo causing Grimmjow to bristle, but Ichigo laid his hand on Grimmjow's, effectively calming him.

When everyone had seated themselves, Urahara stood and walked to a white dry board that had a diagram of what looked to be Ichigo seeing as how the hair had been colored an orange that was very similar to his own. Ichigo gestured for him to start, and he began.

"OK Ichigo. We've done these tests over and over again so what we have come to discover is that you have been collecting energy from all of the dominant males around you that you are even remotely attracted to. It is a trait you gained from your mother who also had the same situation. You two are both Alpha woman. This is part of the reason why you can bare such a number of children at a time without feeling constantly weary.

Now the down side of that is that means that you can be bound to several people at once or in better terms, you own some of the characteristics that an alpha male has though technically you are considered part of the alpha female category due to the fact that you give birth. The good news for Grimmjow is that you can only be bound to one of each species. This in meaning, Grimmjow is the only feline breed that you can mate and bind with. I recommend that you stay away from all unbound dominants until you give birth, because it will make you unbalanced, and your growing spiritual energy will cause your inner beast to react and come out at unneeded moments, and ultimately make things harder on your children. You should be due within the month, so it shouldn't be that much of a problem. Also, Grimmjow, with the coming due date her hormones will be more imbalanced which means he'll want to be intimate a lot more often. When that happens you'll need to wear protection, because he can get pregnant again and he'll be carrying another baby during and after the birth of your current children, which could make things harder on Ichigo. We'll also need to move the two of you to temporary housing as of yet "

The room was completely silent, all looking at Urahara with confusion and shock. Just as Ichigo was about to speak, Grimmjow jumped up anger strongly apparent on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT URAHARA? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT ICHIGO is going to be bouIS GOING TO BE BOUND TO A BUNCH OF OTHER MEN?" Grimmjow shouts, pure outrage apparent on his face.

"Shut the fuck up Grimmjow, I'm sure that's not what he meant!" Ichigo yells, trying to keep calm.

"Nope that's pretty much exactly what I mean." Everyone especially Ichigo, gawks at him like deer caught in the headlights. "See what is happening is, Ichigo is apart of a breed passed down from his mother's side. Although Ichigo's mother was for the most part human, she still carried a few of the perks of being a hybrid. It came from her great great great grandparents. The woman was a lion hybrid that was mixed with an unidentified entity, while the male was human. We are still trying to uncover what it was that he came from, however seeing as how you've turned out, we have a good idea, but that would require further research. For now, I'll just keep the explanation simple.

Ichigo, you are by no means normal. It is normal for a male hybrid to carry a baby, even a litter, however, it is not normal for all of their spiritual energy to be that high at such a stage of pregnancy. Also, their amounts are completely evenly disbursed, even though you are carrying both male and female litter. Also, with all of the extra energy from the different potential partners of yours, it will make having the children a problem, because they run the risk of becoming attached to a specific person from your choice of partners. It won't be a problem once they're born, however, the way your absorbing energy from the other high caliber potential mates is bazaar. If one becomes attached to a specific person different from the other too, then you'll have to be around that other person as much as you'll need to be around Grimmjow, and with the way Grimmjow has to work, that's not really a good idea.

If one has more energy than the others, then you'll become unbalanced, and end up giving more energy than necessary to keep them all from causing you to give birth too early. With you having six during one pregnancy, you can't give birth to even one day earlier than your set due date. So with that, Grimmjow you need to make sure that he does not get overstressed."

Now with that, Grimmjow and Ichigo, come with me the rest of you can go back to business." Hat and clogs began walking out before anything more could be spoken, leaving everyone to gawk at each other as Ichigo and Grimmjow hastily left the room in pursuit of the green-clad elder male.

As they were wrapping their mind around the news, they realized that they were being led through a series of hallways that extended from the training ground beneath Urahara's shop. Gradually, Ichigo's feet started to hurt and his pace began to slow a bit. Grimmjow noticed that his ears and tail had popped out, and he knew that wasn't a good sign, so he picked up his pregnant soon-to-be-wife/husband to carry him the rest of the way.

Yeah, that's right. Grimmjow's going to ask his little berry to marry him officially. He can't wait to see his cute little berry's facial expression when he saw the engagement ring Grimmjow bought him. It somewhat matched his chocker with the black diamond and gold intertwining with diamonds lining the seam between the diamond and gold. He knew the berry wouldn't want anything over the top so he settled for the more simplistic, yet still expensive, ring.

After about five more minutes of walking, Grimmjow felt Ichigo shift his weight a little so that the top of his head was in the crevice of Ichigo's neck. Grimmjow automatically adjusted his hold and continued walking. After about a minute he felt something wet trailing up and down his neck. A few seconds later, he felt suction on his neck. He chuckled and looked down only to see that his orange-haired berry was sleeping. He felt a nip at his neck right as he looked up to see that Urahara had stopped outside of a door and was unlocking the door as Grimmjow walked up to him with Ichigo still licking and nibbling at his neck.

Urahara looked on and for a few seconds wished it were him instead of the feline in front of him. He could smell Ichigo's arousal from a mile away, but while he was pregnant, he couldn't do anything to help him or risk hurting Ichigo. _All will come in due time_ he figured.

"Here we are," Urahara said as Grimmjow stopped in front of him as he finally opened the door. He gestured toward the inside and Grimmjow walked in carrying his Berry who had left hickeys littering Grimmjow's neck and some parts under Grimmjow's half shredded vest that made him look like a badass.

He turned around when he realized Urahara hadn't followed. He turned towards the blonde waiting for him to enter, but he remained at the entrance with his fan covering most of his face that his hat didn't.

"Your room is straight up the elevator to the 6A Floor. You're underground so the numbers run a little different 6U is underground 6A is above ground. Be sure not to mix that up." Urahara smiled at that bringing his fan down just enough to see the smiling corners, "You never know what you'll find in this building…Anyway, that whole floor is yours to do as you please. Here is your keys and key card so that only you and Ichigo can go to it with the exception of his father and I who also have keys," he said as he hands Grimmjow an envelope. "There is a large sum of money in Ichigo's account, because I know he doesn't like using your money when he goes shopping." Grimmjow snarled at that, knowing that there's no way that could be completely true seeing that his credit cards had been blowing up his phones about Ichigo's recent spending habits. _It must be as a result of his boredom._

There are arrows marking your way. The lady we're possibly hiring should be there by now. We had security let her in earlier, but she won't need a key. No matter how annoying it may be, never give her any keys to your house. You never know if someone might follow her in to track Ichigo. I'm kind of surprised that we were able to get her under such short notice, but she said since she just got off of work she'll have no problem coming over for a bit. Be sure to be nice to her, and remember she'll be taking care of the soon to be Ichigo Jaggerjack." Urahara turned back and started walking back the way he came from. Grimmjow turned and followed Urahara's instructions, Ichigo not stirring the whole way since he'd ceased his feast on Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow could still smell Ichigo's arousal, but figured he'd wait for his Ichi to wake up before rocking his world.

As Grimmjow was reaching for the door, it swung open giving the view of a woman that looked close to Ichigo's age with boobs that had to meet triple D standards. With a big smile, she said in a voice that had Grimmjow's nerves frayed, "Welcome Home Grimmjow-kun, Ichigo-kun." Her smile was beaming, but it didn't seem to reach her eyes. Grimmjow had the mild curiosity to ask her why she seemed fake, and why the words, "Fuck No!" were screaming in his head.

* * *

**Sorry its so short but the next chap'll be out soon chow chow 4 now :P**


End file.
